mobile_legendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Belerick/Mastery Code
|Edit Tab|title=Edit this tab right}}Chapter 1: Creature of Genesis Task Target: Deal 15000 damage in total with the Deadly Thorns (Passive). At the beginning of time, the old and mysterious Ancient Ones helped the forefathers create the world. They built the giant and magnificent Celestial Palace and created numerous elemental creatures to be the successors to their bloodline. When Belerick was still a young sapling, he was chosen by the Ancient Ones and given the power of essence of life and nature. He was granted thoughts, wisdom, and a peculiar regenerative ability. However, his carefree life did not last long. As the forefathers left, the Endless War had begun. Soon, the Land of Dawn became a land of war and slaughter. Belerick witnessed the endless war spread out the entire Land of Dawn And he gradually grew from a small sapling to a big tree. After that, guarding the Land of Dawn had become Belerick's lifelong mission. He would show no mercy for those who killed and waged the war. He would use thorns to fight back and do his best to protect this land! Chapter 2: Road of Dispute Task Target: Taunt enemy heroes for 30 times in total with Ancient Seed. At the end of the conflict era, the Ancient Ones, who had retreated back to the Celestial Palace a long time ago, began to reweigh the catastrophic Endless War. They violated the orders of the forefathers and enabled the power of the Twilight Orb to end the Endless War. The great power within the Twilight Orb sealed the Lord of the Abyss and isolated the King of Light. But it also created an unprecedented surge of energy. After a tremendous explosion, the once brilliant and powerful Ancient Ones completely disappeared in history without a trace to be found. After that, Belerick embarked on his long journey. In addition to helping those in need on the Land of Dawn, he was also searching for the whereabouts of his ancestors, the Ancient Ones. Along the way, Belerick also faced danger and conflicts. Those who wanted to get his Power of Ancient Tree were all buried in Belerick's magic vines with no survivors. That might be the rage of Belerick! Chapter 3: Regression of Growth Rings Task Target: Take the most damage of two sides with the least death when a match ends. Time not only left circles of tree rings on Belerick's body but also wisdom and experience, as well as the compassion for all things in nature. Starting from the Lantis Mountains, he also set foot on every corner of the Land of Dawn. And whenever his branches withered, Belerick would become a small seed. Then he would grow, again and again. In the process, with his wisdom and power, Belerick helped every individual he met, regardless of their race or size. Belerick almost helped everyone. But he endured the suffering and pain and pain that didn't belong to him all by himself. Each time he helped someone else, it made Belerick feel the value of his existence. However, Belerick still found no clue regarding the whereabouts of the Ancient Ones and the Twilight Orb. Chapter 4: Reincarnation of Life Task Target: Immobilize enemy heroes for 50 times in total with Wrath of Dryad. With the rise of the Emerald Road and the boom of trade, there were more and more rumors about the Twilight Orb at Ajjerta plateau. Belerick, who had been struggling to find any answer, no doubt saw hope. There, Belerick met Lunox. By following Lunox, Belerick gradually discovered the true secret of the Twilight. But when they came to the elf kingdom of Izirea, the long-prepared Demon army emerged from the Shadow Swamp, broke the seal once set by the Goddess of the Moon and invaded Moonlit Forest. The demonic fire were burning higher and higher. As the moon elves were running scared, vines that were thick and strong crawled through the burning demonic fire. They not only trapped the invading Demons but also entangled the Tree of Life tightly. One hoop, two hoops, three hoops... Belerick spread all his branches and leaves, guarding the Tree of Life with his own body while his leaves fell and scattered in the demonic flames. In the unceasingly demonic fire, Belerick's charred body fell down to the ground heavily. Category:Hero mastery code Category:Belerick